One shot: Psicofonias
by muecadetrapolinda
Summary: el amor esta vez triunfara siendo aun un fantasma solitario y una loca que ama a ese fantasma,seguira triunfando aun cuando haiga barreras en el camino.


**Un disparo: Psicofonias**

* * *

**Desde que ya no está  
Él no descansa en paz  
Su alma lora, llora  
Él no se conforma con la soledad.**

**Desde que ya no está**  
**Él empezó a vagar**  
**Su alma pendiente**  
**Sin opción a muerte por la eternidad.**

POV SASUKE

Hace tiempo que estoy en este castillo ,todo es oscuro ,no hay ruido al menos que sea de afuera , soy Sasuke Uchiha , hace tiempo que estoy solo en este castillo que ya ni me acuerdo ,me olvide de todo gracias a la oscuridad y la soledad , solo vago ,camino sin rumbo ,ya no puedo morir ,ya no , ¿será acaso que estoy muerto?, no lo sé , cada noche le pido a la luna una compañía pero parece que hace oídos sordos , lastima , estar solo ,tanto que nunca creí pedir con desesperación y llanto a la Luna solo para que alguien me acompañe.

**Se conocieron en un frio diciembre  
Tres años atrás**

**Él quería asustarla por el ventanal  
Ella lo asustó cuando le sonrió  
Él miró sus ojos y cayó en su fondo  
Hasta su corazón.**

Pasaron tres años para que mi deseo se cumpliera, alguien vino a mi castillo ,es una chica con cabello ¿rosado? ,me recuera a las rosas en primavera ,llevaba unas extrañas ropas de color negro que al parecer era una blusa y un jeans de color negro y al parecer unas botas ,esperen, estaba abriendo una ventana que hace siglos nadies la abría y a causa de ello le pusieron una manta, estoy seguro que se espantara al verme haci que me reflejare y ella saldrá corriendo , pero cuando lo hice ella no corrió sino sonrió y se volteo para verme ,tenía unos preciosos ojos jades ,que parecían una entrada a su alma pura ,y estoy seguro que haci será su corazón ,una hermosa piel y unos labios que me incitaban a besar.

Fin de Sasuke POV

**Ella es una loca, loca perdida  
Él adora su alma herida  
Y se amaron bailando sin tiempos  
Psicofonías que él cantaba en el viento.**

SAKURA POV

Caminaba sin rumbo por las calles pensando en la vida tan mala que me toco, hasta que vi un hermoso castillo, abrí las rejas y entre ,como supuse era un castillo grande con un césped seco ,llegue a la puerta principal y lo abrí ,después llame.

-¿hay alguien aquí?-pregunto pero nadies responde , entro por completo con un susurro-permiso-digo , al menos tengo respeto aun cuando no haiga nadies ,loco ¿no?, exploro por el primer piso y había cuartos , baños ,cocinas y más ,subí al segundo piso y era igual , comencé entonces a subir a cada piso y me doy cuenta que son siete pisos ,al llegar al último, descubro que todas las cosas estaban con bastante polvo y viejas muy en cambio las que estaban en los pisos anteriores ya que todo parecía nuevo aun con polvo , me dio un escalofrió y presiento que alguien me mira pero no le tomo importancia , vi una ventana tapada con un manto ,al sacarla vi unos preciosos vidrios de colores oscuros pero elegante , al fijarme bien ,lo vi a el volteo y le sonrió ,al parecer está sorprendido ,de seguro será por no correr al ver un fantasma como él.

-Hola-le digo una Sonrisa.

-hola-me sonríe de forma que se le ve sexi, aunque llevara ropa elegante y antigua en él se veía perfecto, tenía uno hermosos ojos negros ,cabellos azabaches que le sentaban bien ,unos labios finos y una piel que a mi parecer era delicada ,me pregunto si le toco la cara ¿se sentirá suave o áspera?, quizás será por la barba que era poca ,pero elegante-Soy Sasuke Uchiha ,dulce dama ,¿gustaría bailar conmigo? –pregunta con un asentó especial mientras hacia una reverencia y extendía su mano.

-Soy Sakura Haruno y, si , me gustaría bailar contigo-le digo mientras tomo su mano, él lo besa , me toma por la cintura y comenzamos a bailar.

Fin de sakura POV

A fuera de la habitación se escuchaba ruidos escalofriantes y se podía ver a una pelirosa bailando sola , mientras que ella bailaba con su fantasma.

**Ella es una loca, loca perdida  
Él se aparece en fuego y policromías  
El fantasma y la loca se quieren casar  
El padre de ella no lo quiere aceptar.**

-Sakura-llama Sasuke mientras ambos ven el atardecer desde su balcón sentados.

-¿hmm?-dice Sakura mientras contemplaba el atardecer con su querido ,ella estaba arrecostada en el hombro de él , ambos tenían entrelazados sus manos.

-¿te quieres casar conmigo y pasar toda la vida a mi lado?-pregunta con una sonrisa mirándola.

-Sasuke-susurra sorprendida ,viéndolo con sus ojos en lágrimas y se reflejaba la emoción en sus palabras-SI,SI QUIERO ,MI VIDA-le dice mientras lo abrazaba.

**-al día siguiente casa de Sakura-**

-PAPA' , EL ME QUIERE Y NOS VAMOS A CASAR- le dice Sakura a su padre.

-¿se puede saber, quien es él?-pregunta kizashi haruno molesto con su hija.

–hija, has caso a tu padre , él sabe lo mejor que es para ti- le dice Mebuki Haruno la cual la miraba seria.

-él es Sasuke Uchiha y ni tu ni nadie nos va a separar-dice saliendo de la casa.

-Mebuki ,llámalos-le dice mientras se paraba del asiento donde estuvo sentado escuchando a su hija.

-¿estás seguro, Kizashi?-pregunta a lo cual su esposo afirma con la cabeza ,ella corre hacia el teléfono y marca ,al rato contestaron su llamada.

-Alo manicomio de konoha ¿Cuál es su caso?-pregunta del otro lado del teléfono.

-Alo mi hija Sakura Haruno…-siguió hablando hasta que termino- dice que ahorita van por allá-le dice seria pero al borde de las lágrimas su esposo la abrazo.

-es lo mejor para ella ,ahora debemos seguirla-le dice mientras caminaban hacia la puerta.

**-minutos después-**

Sakura caminaba hacia el castillo ,pero ya casi al llegar una camioneta se para y de ella salen dos hombres con traje de hospital ,que al verla se acercaron a cada lado y la sostuvieron ,ella no sabía nada hasta que por fin lo comprendió.

-no, no me lleven, por favor,¡No!-gritaba, pataleaba ,rasguñaba pero nada paso, hasta que la metieron a la camioneta ,vio a sus padres ,ambos abrazados y llorando decepcionados- el amor por Sasuke-kun siempre estará conmigo ,ESCUCHASTE ESTO SASUKE-KUN-dice mientras le cerraron la puerta de la camioneta.

**A partir de las manicomio Konoha-**

Metieron a Sakura en una celda con una camisa de fuerza, tenía el cabello desarreglado y miraba el suelo llorando, su maquillaje corrido y arrodillada.

**Más una maldición  
Lo ata en la mansión  
Por eso él canta, canta y el viento se lleva su lamentación.**

Sasuke POV

No pude hacer nada por ella, ni menos por esta estúpida maldición de mantenerme encerrado de por vida hasta también después de la muerte , ahora que ago Mi Sakura ,si ya no te tengo a mi lado me siento más que morir ,mi chiquita ¿estarás bien? , Ya no sé qué hacer, oh!, mi linda y amada princesa, donde estés desde aquí canto al viento para que vallan hacia ti, me miro al espejo y no veo reflejado nada, y eso es lo que soy sin ti ,nada , y si estás tú te diría...

**Si pones atención****  
Escucharás su voz  
**

-Te amo ,mi Sakura-susurra hacia el viento Sasuke con las manos extendidas como imaginándose alcanzar las de Sakura. FIN SASUKE POV

**Y seguro que ella ya en su blanca celda  
Baila psicofonías de amor.**

-Sakura levanta su cara , luego su cuerpo y comienza a saltar por toda la celda como escuchándose el canto de su amado.

**Ella es una loca, loca perdida**  
**Él adora su alma herida**  
**Y se amaron bailando sin tiempos**  
**Psicofonías que él cantaba en el viento.**

**Ella es una loca, loca perdida**  
**Él se aparece en fuego y policromías**  
**El fantasma y la loca se quieren casar**  
**El padre de ella no lo quiere aceptar.**

Sakura cae al piso de su celda y cierra sus ojos , viéndose que ha dejado de existir en la tierra pero de pronto su alma se levanta y comienza a flotar y en el aire es vestida por una ráfaga de pétalos de flores como vestida de novia.

**Ella es una loca, loca perdida  
Él la adora, ella nunca lo olvida  
Pues la envuelve en psicofonías.**

Sasuke está parado con la cabeza gacha en el centro de la habitación hasta que levanta la mirada viendo a Sakura vestida de novia ,ambos sonríe dulcemente y se acercan ,comienza a bailar como si un vals se tratase y entre ese momento un beso dulce, cálido ,hermoso fue dado como sello de su amor eterno que hasta las barreras de la muerte pasaron.

**Los muertos nos hablan, algunos nos aman.**

* * *

**Hace meses lo vi ,era un video de GLORIA TREVI y se llama como el título de este One shot , sé que hay partes donde no le entienden pero bueno, esto es como una disculpa ,aveces no suelo medir mis acciones y simplemente me enfurezco pero ya no va a pasar =) , y claro estoy un poco estresada con tantas cosas que he hecho ,que necesito con urgencia un descanso y los tomare pero mientras tanto seguiré tratando de continuar las historias pendientes.**


End file.
